


Done for the Day

by Gabriel_the_Trickster



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Accidental Kiss, F/M, Slight fluff, Sparring, tumblr writing prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_the_Trickster/pseuds/Gabriel_the_Trickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were sparring and after Levi had beaten her for the umpteenth time he decided to call it a day. Mikasa wasn't exactly thrilled with that idea and then 'it' just sort of happened on accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Done for the Day

**Author's Note:**

> This was an anonymous prompt I got. It's short, sweet, and simple.

“Get up, Ackerman.”

She grit her teeth and glared up at him, her charcoal eyes squinting in the afternoon sun to see him better.

“Getting moody over the fact that I, again, knocked you to the ground isn't going to increase your chances of ever beating me, so I suggest you suck it up and stand.”

She bit back a retort and stood, dusting off her white pants and once again settled into her fighting stance, her left foot back and both fists up.

He readied himself and asked, “So are you done pouting?”

She attacked without comment.

She was nowhere near as fast as Levi, but what she lacked in speed she more than made up for in agility, easily dodging each one of his blows and quickly able to counter. Back and forth they moved, each taking turns going on the offensive, each more than capable of defending themselves. But as Mikasa was still in training, she had much to learn, and that point was proven again when she found herself once more on the ground staring up at him.

He walked over and crouched beside her.

“Tch, you’re too aggressive and you leave your left side vulnerable too often. I think we’re done for the day.” With that, he stood to leave.

“No.”

Levi turned back towards her, his cold blue eyes slightly widened in surprise. “What did you say, brat?”

She got up and stood her ground, her eyes more reminiscent of steel, and she replied, “I want to continue sparing. I’m not done yet.”

He rolled his eyes, annoyance coloring his voice as he stated, “While your determination would be considered admirable to some, the bruises all over your body disagree with you. And I’m done with you.” He again started walking away, calling back, “Maybe tomorrow.”

She ran after him calling his name, but she hadn't expected him to turn so suddenly and she ended up colliding with him and their lips met on impact.

They stayed like that for a split second, neither of them understanding what happened or how exactly to react to it.

Or whether or not they liked it.

And then Mikasa pulled back, her face red with embarrassment and her eyes unable to meet his.

“I am so sorry. I-I didn't-that wasn't-I was just-it-um,” she stammered before finally catching her breath and lowering her head. “I’m going to go back to my room now.”

She turned to walk away as fast as possible from the humiliating affair; sure she would never be able to look at him without a rush of anxiety washing over her. But something caught her arm and spun her back around and she found herself once again kissing Levi, this time with his hands on either side of her face pulling her towards him. At first she was startled, but then she quickly melted into the kiss, twisting her fingers into his hair and relaxing herself into him.

He broke the kiss and looked directly into her eyes. “I guess I’m not done with you today just yet.”

She smiled softly and leaned in to kiss him again.


End file.
